Come what may
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: AUish. When a new sparkling is found, it sparks questions that the Autobots are not ready to face the Answers to. Autobots and Depecticons cant be bondmates... right?


**COME WHAT MAY**

Started from a one word prompt, turned into this.

CadeBee, Soundwave/Blaster and various other pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish that I did.

* * *

Bumblebee could tell that his bond mate was taking great delight in Sam's fear, and that – oh god, did the human just have to wet himself on the plush new seat covers – and at the smirking rev of the police engine, Bumblebee swore that he was so NOT joining with his mate for the next few weeks. This was highly Embarrassing, and not to mention he would need to be steam cleaned as well.

"Oh god – I'm sorry Bee – can we please get out of here?" the mech could tell that Sam was panicking, and so, with a rev of annoyance, he spun his wheels and headed out, deliberately fishtailing as well to piss Barricade off.

Perhaps that had not been such a good idea now, the Autobot thought as he zipped along the freeway, the sirens of his mate behind him. Not a very good idea at all, as the Con was catching up. Thankfully though, it was the next day and Sam was at school. Unfortunately, the rest of his group was busy.

And at the end of the chase, the youngling found himself face to face and pinned beneath the evil cop car and a shiver of fear darted along his processor. He squirmed, even as a clawed hand rested on his newly healed voice capacitor.

"Ba-barricade..." he whimpered, stilling. He really didn't like that smirk, or the revs of the engine.

"Silence." The mustang snarled, tightening his grip slightly, even as he started the bonding. It would be painfully one-sided mostly, hurting to the Autobot, but he needed a reminder of just who was in control of the bond and that he was lucky that Barricade did not keep him as a pet. Or locked way somewhere as most other Deceptions, bar a few that he knew of, did with their own spark-mates if they where Autobot.

And through out the pain, Bumblebee knew that he was very lucky, and surrendered, accepting that this was a part of their spark-bound. For every joy came with pain, and vice-versa. However much he hated it when he was given painfull reminders of his place under the Decepticon.

And when the bonding was over, all the youngling could do was submit to the rough caresses and exploring of his mate, eager to please him. However the cop might take it. Eventually, they wound up in there holo forms, Bee flush against the hood of his car mode – something that rarely happened, moaning and squirming at the teasing. He wouldn't get ant release today though.

Of course, two days latter when Ratchet checked him up, he got several pointed looks, and coughed, not ready to admit that he was spark-bound to Barricade of all Cons.

He would tell in time, but right now, fear for his bonded keep him silent.

Or was it fear of his bond-mate and what he could do if he was sufficiently enough annoyed…

Days soon turned into week and then months, and it wasn't long until the yellow camero was actually dodging his own people. It was as of he had something to hide.

And the yellow camero did. It had happened so suddenly as well, that neither readily understood how it had happened.

But they had sparked a sparkling – much to the Decepticons' delight and Bumblebees worry. He feared what would happen to little Razorcade, who was being raised a Decepticon, if the others ever found him. he might not like the fact that the Sparkling's fation was a Con, but Barricade had insisted. Even going so far as to threaten Sam.

But currently, he was trying to outrun Ironhide who was right on his tail.

"Barricade, come in!" the camero practically screeched down the comm to his mate. Upon getting the grunt of reply, he continued. "Take Razorcade and get out of there! Ironhide's right on my bumper and Lennox is with him and – please, 'Cade!"

There was a heavy snarl before the mustang responded. "No. I will not run like some femmebot. Lead him –" there was a string of coordinations and then the link shut off.

Bumblebee just groaned.

Ironhide knew that something was wrong when he came across the camaro after almost two months of no sightings, and he had been right. "Frag it!"

"What is it, Ironhide?" Lennox demanded to know at the sudden increase of speed.

"The kids got something to hide and I suspect that it might be a Decepticon." The gruff reply came, even as a junk yard came into view.

"For all we know it could be something innocent…" the human trailed off.

"SLAG IT TO THE PITS! That's a sparkling there was well!" the weapons expert snarled, slamming on the brakes, even as the yellow striped black mustang backed up, shivering slightly. There were no visible faction symbols on it, but that didn't mean that it was an Autobot sparkling.

What they didn't see however was the police car that was hiding in the back, watching them wearily.

"Bumbleebee… what in the name of the Matrix…?"

* * *

MAHAHAHAH!!! I left you all at a cliff hanger.  
let me know what you think please?

_**Pimping: **_ Oh yea, on another note, I'm in this TF RPG based off G1 and the 2007 movie verse [ know-how of any kind of prequel is not really need that much and we're are looking for players for Hook and all the Constructicons, The Aerialbots, First Aid and his gang, the Combaticons minus Vortex. Jazz, Blackout, Lennox, Epps, Trent, Glen and Simmons and the sector Seven guys. If you're interested, please let me know by a review and i'll link you to the relevant pages. Thanks. _**And we are a pairing friendly comm.  
**_


End file.
